


Keep Calm and Carry Piton

by KittyKax



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cassie being a wild child, Family Fluff, Rock climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKax/pseuds/KittyKax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's gotten to her "climb on everything" stage, so Nate and Elena decide to give her a better outlet for her monkey-like abilities. Hilarity ensues. </p><p>(Based off Thalius's Tumblr prompt #3 https://el-goddamn-dorado.tumblr.com/post/149391600292/prompts-in-the-bucket-round-3-the-promptening )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Carry Piton

"Well at least the doctor said there won't be a scar." Elena commented as she unlocked the door to the house and walked in, Nate holding a newly stitched up Cassie in his arms behind her. They had just come back from yet another emergency room visit, this time from Cassie falling off the countertop, leaving quite the gash on her forehead. Ever since she turned 2 all Cassie wanted to do was climb; chairs, dressers, windows, cribs, you name it. The only problem was that she was so quick and nimble that Nate and Elena barely have time to process what was happening before Cassie was either at the top or already fallen off.

"Elena, we have got to do something about this kid." Nate said setting Cassie down in the living room with her cherry lollipop the doctor gave her, "We can't turn our backs for a second without her climbing on something!"

Elena turned her head and gave him a sarcastic look, "Well gee, I wonder where she could have _possibly_ gotten that from."

"Ha ha" Nate was not amused, "She's going to kill herself at this rate."

"Which is why we need to get her a better outlet for this." Elena started to explain as she leaned on the kitchen table, "Look, I've done a little research and I found a place nearby that offers rock climbing classes for children."

"Rock climbing? Isn't she a little young?"

"You'd be surprised, there are children out there who learn to climb walls before they can walk. And if Cassie's going to continue this habit I'd rather she do it in a more controlled environment, one where she's less likely to crack her head open."

"I guess you're right." Nate sighed crossing his arms, "At least in a class she wouldn- _Cassie get off of there!_ "

* * *

 

The next day the Drake family got up bright and early and made it to the local rock climbing gym shortly after they opened. However, they were barely through the doors when Cassie's face lit up as she saw all the people climbing the different walls, from straight ones to slanted ones, some bouldering and some top roping, the toddler could barely contain herself. A moment later they were greeted by one of the employees/instructors, a young man around early 20's named Marco. 

"We're going to start over here." Marco explained as they followed him to the bouldering wall, where Cassie was squirming in Elena's arms, desperate to get down. 

"Ah!" Cassie squealed in delight as her mother put her on the floor mat, allowing her to grab the colorful hold blocks bolted to the wall.

"So this is safe, right? She'll have a rope and a helmet and a harness and spotters?" Nate asked much to Elena's amusement.

Marco only smiled, "Don't worry, for the first class we usually just like to have the kids get a feel for the wall. Eventually we'll work our way up to top roping and more advanced technique. But in the beginning we allow them to practice holds, get used to holding themselves up, and then as the weeks go on and as they get more comfortable we gradually move up the wall, most kids I've seen don't go up more than 3 feet their first da-"

"Mama!" came Cassie's cheerful voice. 

"Holy-!" Marco exclaimed dropping his clipboard as he looked up, mouth hanging open.

"Dada!" 

"Nate!" Elena screamed grabbing onto Nate's forearm causing him to look up, where Cassie was positioned at the  _very top_ of the 20 foot wall, giggling as she proudly looked down at her tiny parents. 

"Cassie! D-Don't move! Daddy's coming for you!" Nate yelled climbing onto the wall so fast he nearly ripped the holds from their sockets. 

Marco quit that day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but this was a lot of fun. I happen to love indoor rock climbing so I know all the terminology of what goes on inside the gym and yeah it's true that a lot of little kids do it. Don't believe me? Google 'Ellie Farmer' and prepare to have your mind blown. I can only imagine Cassie gave Nate and Elena a hard time as a child (why do you think she's an only child?) but I love her so much, I need to write more with her. 
> 
> And but shoutout to Thalius who posted the prompt list in the first place! I should really write more from it! ;)


End file.
